finnceline oneshot, with little people!
by mr mike oxlong. say it. loud
Summary: happens some time after 'all the little people' finn finds marceline playing with the little people, and gets more than he bargained for.


**A finnceline one shot! Don't worry, I'll still be working on saviour, this won't take up much time. And when saviour is done, I'll finish finnceline1.2. Then, I might work on a saw-adventure time story, not sure if it will be a crossover, or just saw-themed adventure time story. **

**This takes place after *all the little people* but is not about little Finn and normal Marceline, 'cause I've seen a few of those, I just had an idea for how I could write something like that.**

It had been a few weeks since that hole 'little people' fiasco that Finn had to stop, and he and Jake had taken the bag of little people out to where they found it. They just left it there, with a little food, and not given it a second thought. Now, they had all but forgotten about it. But, unknown to the brothers, a certain vampire queen had found the bag, and was 'playing glob' with the little ones, just like Finn had. She was, however, reacting to the way they acted slightly different to him. Yes, she knew they weren't real... or at least, they weren't like her and Finn and bubblegum and the rest, but she was more serious. She wasn't doing what she was doing for fun, no; she was doing some serious experiments with the little guys. She thought it strange, that she was acting like bubblegum would, but she was still intrigued by the little things.

It was one day, a rather boring, uninteresting day, that she decided to do a little more than observe how the little people acted, but rather, influence them. It also happened that on this boring day, Jake would have a date with lady rainicorn, and Finn would be left completely alone in the tree-fort, save for BMO, his little console-friend. But playing video games got old after a few hours, and both the boys, or rather, boy and gaming console who secretly wished to be a real boy, got bored, and decided to find something else to do. BMO decided that he would continue teaching his alternate personality, and friend, fupo, how to be a well mannered little boy. So Finn had nothing to do. He decided that, as it was getting dark, and he knew that, knowing Jake, he wouldn't be back until morning, or later, he would visit his friend who was usually around at night- Marceline, the vampire queen.

So here he was, at her door, bored and a little cold, hoping she would be able to hang out. "Marceline?" He called. No answer, but he did here a lot of fumbling around, and a few crashes, so he knew she was there. "Marcy? You alright?" He called again. "Y-yeah!" She called back nervously, "just- just a sec!" The hero played with the ears on his awesome hat, curious as to what Marceline had been doing. She opened the door. "h-hi Finn! What's up?" she asked. "Um... jakes on a date with lady, and BMO's being weird. So... I thought I'd see if I could hang here for a while?" He asked, nonchalantly. "Yeah, sure" was her answer, leading him inside.

"So what was all that noise?" He asked. 'Damn!' She thought, 'he heard me' "oh, um, that? That was... um..." she trailed off. "What?" he asked, smirking and nudging her side? He couldn't reach higher, her floating and all. "Ugh, fine. I was playing with these little toys" she replied. He struggled to hold back a laugh. "Marceline the vampire queen? Playing with toys?" He teased. "Shut up!" She answered. "Nah, it's cool. So like... where are they? I kinda wanna see them, 'because if you care enough to 'play' with them, they must be interesting"

She led him up to her room. He was still as naive as ever, so she knew he wasn't gonna think anything of it. He sat on the edge of her bed as she opened up one of her drawers and pulled out a little white bag. 'That bag looks familiar...' thought Finn. She brought the bag over to the bed, and opened it up, spilling all the little people onto her bed between her and Finn. His eyes opened, he had completely forgotten about them! "Marceline... where did you get this?" he asked. "I was just wandering around one night and found it on a hill. When I found the little guys in there, I thought it would be fun to bring them home and mess with them" the hero frowned. "Marceline, these things are trouble. I got all obsessed with them, and screwed up their lives. You should just put them back" he said, a little regretful that he hadn't hidden them better. "Wait... where is little me? And little you is also gone... where are they?" He asked.

"Um... I- I dunno, they must've, like, crawled away or something" she answered. Finn frowned, she was obviously lying. There was an awkward silence. 'What's that noise?' Finn thought. He stood up, and walked around the room. He got closer and closer to the quiet noise. He reached Marceline's drawers, and listened in on the one under the drawer she took the bag out of. His ear was pressed right up against it. Marceline was distracted, playing with the little people. "Wah wah wah wah" said a little voice. "Wah _wah wah_" said the other. 'Huh?' Thought the hero. All was silent for a moment. "Wah! Wah wah!" One of the voices started screaming. "Wah... wah... wah..." moaned the other one. 'What the hell?' He continued to wonder. "Wah! Wah! Wah!" Cried out both the voices. Finn's curiosity got the better of him, and he opened the drawer.

Inside, was a little pile of clothes? He reached in, and picked a piece up. "Huh?" He pondered out loud, unfolding it. He blushed. It was a little pair of black panties! He threw it on the bed, face crimson red. Looking back in the door, he noticed something behind the pile of clothes. He moved it aside. "Oh, it's little me. Wait... little me, why are you naked?" he asked, as if the little person could hear him. "Wait what is- *gasp*" Marceline looked up, and saw Finn shaking and blushing violently. "What? What happened?" She asked, floating over to him. She looked in the drawer which the paralysed hero could not take his eyes off. "What is- oh my glob!" She yelled, when she saw what Finn had seen.

There, under the little naked Finn, was a little naked Marceline. Finn blushed furiously. "Quick! Stop them!" He shouted. "Eww! No! I'm not touching naked little you!" She shouted back. Finn blushed, and decided he had to man up. He reached in, and grabbed little him, making sure not to grab anything else. He ripped little Finn off of, and out of, little Marceline. He put little Finn on top of the drawers, on Marceline's dressing table. Little Marceline just sat there, or rather, laid there, just puffing and smiling. Marceline looked at herself, her little self, and blushed. She threw some of her clothes at her, and she started getting dressed. Finn did the same with his little self. Marceline grabbed all the little people, including little Finn and herself, and threw them back in the bag, and back into the drawer.

"So... what was that?" asked Finn. "I- I dunno! I thought that they were, like... lost or somethin'" she lied again. He frowned. She cracked. "Okay, fine! I was... I thought... I was curious to see if 'we'" she gestured between them, "Would, y'know, 'work out'" she answered, quickly adding "but I thought they would only make out. Or maybe just get a little touchy-feely" Finn blushed. 'What? She- huh...' he thought. "Well... you could've just... asked" he said. She blushed. "Well... yeah, but..." she couldn't find the word's she wanted. "You were shy weren't you?' Finn teased, momentarily forgetting what he had just witnessed. "Shut up!" She said, blushing more. He chuckled. "Nah, its fine. So... you wanna, like... y'know?" he asked, a little embarrassed. She smirked, and floated into the bathroom.

He sat on the bed, awkwardly. Then, he heard the bathroom door creek open. He glanced up, and saw a somewhat familiar sight- Marceline was naked, again. She pounced on him. "M-Marceline! I just meant, like, make out, or something!" He yelled. She put a finger up to his lips. "Shhh! I know what you meant, I just thought it would be fun to see more than one 'little Finn' get laid tonight!"

**The story ends here, but below is some lemon. Don't say I didn't warn you! (It's kinda an alternate ending) I felt it needed it. There's a lot of lemon. A LOT.**

He blushed furiously, as the naked vampire squirmed around on top of him. "Wha- what are you doing?" He asked. She reached into the boy's pants. He jolted forward; no one had touched him like that before. She moved her hand up and down. He shivered, and moaned. She stopped, and he looked sad. "Why- why did you stop?" he managed, between breaths. She smirked. 'You got to get naked to continue" she answered. He slowly pulled off his shirt. While it was around his head, she scraped down his chest, causing him much pleasure and discomfort. He finished pulling it off, and started on his pants. He got them down to his knees, and wriggled them the rest of the way off, all the while trying not to get caught up in the vampire's teasing. She was being relentless. He finally got them off, until he was only in his underwear. She reached down, and pulled them off to his knees. He started to try and wriggle them off, but before he could, she floated off of him and down to his legs. She pulled them the rest of the way off, and grasped his length in her hand.

He jumped a little. "Awww, finny boy, are you getting excited?" She teased, holding his now hard member in her hand. Before he had time to respond, he felt it engulfed, and swallowed by Marceline. He writhed in pleasure, feeling himself twirl around inside Marceline's throat. She moved up slightly, so only the tip was in her mouth, and scraped along its length with her teeth, going back down until it was all in her mouth again. She didn't even gag, but it was Marceline, and she did know what she was doing, even if she hadn't done it in a few centuries. She moved her back and forth, and around his manhood. He gripped her bed sheets, and moaned her name. She pulled off for a moment. "Wow, Finn, this is a lot more impressive than I expected" she stated, matter-of-factly.

She swallowed him one more time, proving too much for the hero. He arched his back, bucked his hips, and was forced all the way into Marceline's mouth, coming. She gulped it down, staring him in the eye. "y'know, you never really taste anything quite like that" she said, climbing on top of Finn, "it's like a delicacy, and seeing as you're the last human, I want that particular delicacy all to myself" she climbed up to the hero's chest, sitting atop him like a proud predatory beast above its prey. "Now, Finn, I've let you finish, at least for now, so you" she leaned in close, "are gonna do the same for me"

She moved up, so she was right up in his face, and held his hair, forcing him to do what she wanted. "Um... what do I do?" Was his muffled response. 'Oh, right, he's still 'inexperienced' she thought. "Just... stick your tongue inside, and... you'll figure the rest out" she said. He hesitated for a moment, then reached up, and spread her lower lips slightly. He stuck his tongue inside the opening, and licked it. She moaned and purred. He licked faster, pushing in harder. She was slowly grinding against his face. He continued, until she couldn't take anymore. With a sudden outcry, she tightened around his tongue, a little bit of liquid coming into his mouth, and down his chin. He swallowed, returning the same courtesy she had given him.

She moved back down again, but fell over, not having much strength left. "finn..." she began, "you've gotta- gotta finish" she said. "um... okay, what do i do?" he asked, after all, it was his first time, and he didn't know much, if anything, about what he was doing. "just..." she positioned him outside her opening, "push it in" he nodded, and moved his hips forward. She moaned, and he flipped her onto her back, now on top of her. "okay, i hope this feels good, Marceline" he assures her. He thrusts in, only going in a little though, despite the intense pleasure. He pulled out a little, and pushed back in, this time going through all the way. He realised that he was going to come again. "Marceline... it's happening again. What- what should i do?" he asked between thrusts.

She gasped, bursting with euphoric pleasure. "ugh! Just- ugh! Just keep going, ugh! don't worry, ugh! I'm on the pill" she assured. He had no idea what that was, but he trusted Marceline, so he continued, building pace, and strength. He was about to explode, when he pulled out one last time, and Marceline forced him back in, bucking her hips and arching her back, so he would go as far up into her as he could go. He exploded into her, dripping down his shaft. Only moments later, he felt her tighten again, around him. he collapsed beside her, panting.

"so" he asked, "want to see what the little people are up to?" he asked. "nah" she answered between breaths, "they'll be fine, besides, i'm about ready for round two!' she leaped back on top of him, and they started all over again.

**There, ya happy? I'd hoped you would've been fine with just the first part, ya' perves! Eh, i'm no better for writing it. Oh well, i won't be writing for a while, i gotta go work on a farm, i'll be back early January. Seeya!**


End file.
